Field
The present disclosure relates to Doherty power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
A Doherty power amplifier (PA) typically includes two amplification paths. The first amplification path typically includes a carrier PA, and the second amplification path typically includes a peaking PA. An input radio-frequency (RF) signal is typically split between the two amplification paths. After the split RF signals are amplified in their respective amplification paths, they are combined so as to yield an amplified RF signal as an output.
In such a Doherty PA, both of the carrier and peaking PAs typically operate when the input RF signal peaks. As input RF signal decreases in power, the peaking PA typically turns off while the carrier PA operates. Such operating modes can result in efficient power amplification in many wireless applications.